Somos Uno
by Mai Moon
Summary: One-shot. Aang esta cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos durante tantos años pero algo lo hará cambiar de opinión... Será que es correspondido o se enterá de algo que no le gustara...


**One-shot "Somos uno"**

**_Lamentablemente Avatar no me pertenece:( solo uso mi imaginación para crear historias._  
**

-Ah... -

Un largo suspiro escapo de mi boca al estar harto de la misma situación, tener que vivir con un sentimiento que no debe o quieres que sea descubierto. Solo la luna y las estrellas eran mis fieles amigos cada noche, pues desde que desperté en sus brazos aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en que era amor a primera vista. Desde entonces he estado enamorado de Katara porque aunque sea el Avatar jamás tendré el valor para confesarle todo lo que siento. En varias ocasiones lo he intentado pero simplemente las palabras se enredan en mi boca y no logran salir.

Agobiado, por el cansancio de esos diarios pensamientos que se hacia presentes una y otra vez en mi cabeza opte por irme a dormir sin importar cuan difícil me resultara.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos que me llevarían a mi habitación me detuve frente a una puerta en particular donde lo hacia cada noche también como rutina pero me llamo mucho la atención lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Katara ya no puedes seguir así, esto no es bueno- le decía Suki.

-Ya se pero es que no entiendes...- decía Katara sollozando.

Sabia que estaba mal escuchar su conversación pero se trataba de Katara, la persona en la que pensaba todos los días y a cada momento, debía saber todo lo que le pasara, ella era mi vida y cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a mí me importaba y mucho.

Lloris, casi todas las noches durante el atreverte a estar con él-

-Entonces que debo hacer- decía Katara ya calmada.

-Atrévete a hablar con el de tus sentimientos, yo lo hice con Sokka y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida-

Comenzaba a preocuparme de quien hablaban.

\- Pero, ¿qué sucede si me niego - Pregunta Katara.

-Solo díselo, ¿No lo hará, que acaso no te haz dado cuenta?- le pregunto Suki.

-¿De qué hablas?- replico confundida.

-Como te mira, como lo miras, como se sonríen, si solo tu y él no se dan cuenta de eso son unos tontos-

-Entonces hablare con el pero por favor no te vallas de mi habitación por si algo sale mal, ok-

Escuche como alguien se acercaba a la puerta e inmediatamente salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación, no me imaginaba que pasaría si me descubrían espiando.

Cuando ya estaba en mi habitación la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas y preguntarse una y otra vez, ¿De quien hablaban Suki y Katara? Y si ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, yo no lo soportaría, no podía imaginarla con alguien más que no fuera yo, los celos me invadían aunque no supiera de quien se tratara; tal vez los actores de la Isla Ember tenía razón y Katara estaba enamorada de Zuko… no, mi mente me contradecía nada de eso puede ser cierto, no quiero perderla.

Mi mente y mi corazón jugaban conmigo, por una parte mi corazón decía que todo saldría bien que ella me quería y mi mente me hacía querer estallar de celos al solo imaginármela unto a alguien más, era una tortura.

Desesperado por la angustia y la preocupación decidí que lo mejor seria dormí pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta.

Me sorprendió que fuera Katara.

-Hola- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Katara.

-Claro- dije y ella entro.

-Tengo que decirte algo- tal vez me contaría de su nuevo novio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero aun así me importaba.

-Es sobre alguien muy importante para mi, pero no se como decirlo- Katara estaba muy nerviosa.

-Solo dilo puedes confiar en mi- dije sentándome en un pequeño sofá que había en mi cuarto.

-Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo sentándose conmigo en el sofá.

-Te lo prometo- dije tomando sus manos.

Si antes estaba preocupado ahora estaba confundido porque en cuanto termine de hablar lo único que sentí fueron los labios de Katara sobre los míos, no tenia idea de porque me había besado pero después de unos momentos deje de preocuparme y solo me deje llevar en los suaves por la calidez y ternura de los labios que tanto había deseado tocar.

Al poco tiempo nos separamos.

Perdón-DIJO-apenada Katara.

-¿Soy yo?- fue lo único que pude preguntar.

-¿De qué hablas?- estaba confundida.

-Sé que estuvo mal pero escuche tu conversación de hace unos momentos con Suki…- dije esperando nervioso su respuesta.

De repente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, me había dado una cachetada.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunte.

-Por espiar- dijo un poco molesta.

Pero después me abrazo.

-Y si, eres tú- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Te amo- dije sin separarme de ella.

-Y yo a ti- me contesto con un beso.

Besos de los que nunca me cansaría, de la persona que nunca dejaría de amar, de esos labios dulces y de los que me había perdido tanto tiempo por inseguridad; había sido un tonto por no atreverme a confesarle mis sentimientos a Katara, ella me amaba y me correspondía, el solo pensar en eso hacía que mi corazón latiera aún más. Nunca iba a dejarla ir de nuevo, antes había tenido oportunidades para estar con ella y por miedo las había desperdiciado, pero ahora que ella estaba junto a mí nunca más la dejaría ir de mi lado.


End file.
